Notre vie
by giko18
Summary: Kiba est un jeune homme de 18 ans, plutôt efféminé, ce qui fait baver une grande partie des homme de la ville. Mais Kiba est fidèle a son petit ami Naruto, 19 ans, et refuse toute autre relation qu'avec son blond. Mais quand son petit ami commence a se faire harceler et agresser , les chose partent vite en pagaille...


POV Normal :

_ mmh... Naru... arrête veux dormir. Gémis un jeune homme toujours endormi.

Il s'agissait de Kiba Inzuka, 18 ans, châtain en bataille, des yeux noisette, peaux bronzé, un tatouage en forme de triangle rouge pointant vers le bas ornais ses douces joues. Kiba mesurais 1m 68et faisait 52 kg, il était doté d'une silhouette fine, voir même féminine, il n'était pas muscler et détestait le sport, ou alors il y allait mais pour mater son petit ami. Kiba avait un corps tout frêle, mais très sexy. Il avait une paire de fesse parfaite au yeux de son petit ami Naruto Uzumaki. Le châtain possédait un corps imberbe.

Naruto Uzumaki, lui, était blond en bataille, des yeux bleu azure, une peau halé, trois trais fin se trouvais sur ses joues duveteuse. Naruto avait 19 ans, mesurais 1m 78 et faisait 58 kg. A la différence de Kiba, Naruto était tout en musclé, des épaule carré, des pectoraux bien formé, 6 abdominaux, un V qui tombait entre ses hanche et était très sportif, Naruto était légèrement poilu au niveaux des bras, des jambe et au visage.

_ bébé, moi j'veux m'occuper de ton cul... grogna le blond en embrassant le cou du châtain qui poussa un longs gémissement aigüe quand son blond empoignas ses fesse nu.

Les deux garçon vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans, étaient en couple depuis quatre ans, se connaissaient depuis douze ans. Très vite, ils s'étaient lié d'amitié, et ce lien d'amitié a fini par devenir un lien bien plus fort.

_ aaanh ! Gémis a nouveaux Kiba en sentant trois doigts le pénétré délicatement. Le blond sourie et approchas ses lèvres a l'oreille du châtain pour lui susurrer quelque mots.

_ alors princesse, tu ne veux toujours pas. Je veux te la mettre moi, je vais le faire de toute façon, j'ai toujours ce que je veux de toi. Dit le moi que tu aime être ma chose ? Ricana Naruto en léchant l'oreille de son petit ami.

_ nh... ah... oui... baise moi, vite et fort, comme un animal bébé. Gémis de nouveau Kiba d'une voix aigüe.

_ suce moi d'abord bébé, je veux défoncer ta bouche avant mon petit chat. Répondit le blond en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Kiba sourit et ricana, de sa voix toujours aigüe. C'était sa véritable voix, une voix pas trop aigüe, mais ni grave, elle allais très bien avec sa silhouette et sa personnalité.

_ en échange, fait moi un anulingus chéri ! Demanda l'Inuzuka en se m'étant a califourchon sur son blond, mais a l'envers.

C'est a dire que le visage de Kiba se trouvait au dessus du sexe démesuré de son homme, quand au blond, son visage était positionner sous les fesse rebondi et bronzé de sa femelle, comme il aimait l'appeler. Kiba commenças a branler la queux de son homme en souriant et en tirant la langue, tendis que le blond écartas ses fesse pour commencer a lécher son antre.

Kiba gémis doucement de plaisir en sentant la langue de son ange s'enfoncer en lui pour lécher sa chaire que Naruto adorais gouter. Kiba pris le membre du blond en entier dans sa bouche, et il y avait de quoi être fière ! 23 cm, c'était pas si facile a avalé entièrement. Mais pour Kiba, c'était très facile étant habitué.

_ aller, suce petit chat. Ordonna le blond en souriant et en retournant a l'exploration anal de Kiba.

_ a vos ordre chef ! Hurlas Kiba avant de reprendre le sexe de son homme en bouche.

Kiba engendrais gorge profonde sur gorge profonde, faisant grogner le blond qui léchais son anus pour y déposer un maximum de salive. Le châtain sortit le sexe de son blond de sa bouche en souriant et la fixant.

_ c'est bon j'suis prêt bébé, tu peux me baisé là. Dit Kiba en se retournant.

Le blond ne dit rien mais sourit avant de laisser le châtain se mettre a califourchon sur sur lui, il vit son amant prendre son membre en main pour la placer sous son antre.

_ Naruto, tu vas me baisé comment cette fois ? Demandas Kiba d'une petite voix aigüe en lançant un regard malicieux.

_ comme une chienne bébé. Répondit-il en posant ses main sur les fine hanche du châtain.

Kiba commenças a enfoncer le sexe de son homme en lui et gémis de plaisir en sentant ses paroi s'écarter pour laisser place a la virilité de son homme. Naruto sourit et déplaças une de ses mains sur le corps de son petit ami, il l'as passais sur son torse glabre et bronzé, puis pinças sont tétons gauche, percé d'une magnifique piercing rouge a rayure jaune. L'autre ne l'étais pas.

Le châtain enfonças totalement le sexe de son homme en lui et posa ses main sur le torse musclé et halé de son petit copain. Kiba gémis de plaisir en bougeant ses hanche de haut en bas pour s'empaler sur son blond. Ce dernier continuait de maltraité son téton mais avec ses dent cette fois, de sa main libre, il titilla le piercing qui se trouvais au nombril de son chaton. Il s'agissait d'un piercing en deux boule, l'un était rose fuchsia et ce situait sur son nombril et l'autre était orange a rayure blanche, il était un peu plus petit que l'autre et était placé au dessus du nombril.

_ bébé, va plus vite si tu veux que je te fasse du bien. Dit le blond en souriant.

Kiba sourie et accéléras la cadence, enfonçant le membre de son homme en lui, faisant claquer ses fesse rebondi contre les cuisse du blond.

_ aanh ! Naru ! Je veux plus ! Encore plus s'il te plait bébé ! Gémis Kiba en embrassant son blond.

Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du dos de Kiba et s'allongea sur le lit, il commenças a donner quelque coups de rein de plus en plus puissant faisant miauler de plaisir Kiba qui avait posé ses main sur les épaule de homme.

_ tu aime princesse? Tu aime te faire exploser le cul ? Demanda le blond en grognant et en continuant de marteler Kiba de coups de rein.

_ aanh ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Plus fort c'est trop bon chéri ! Baise moi comme une chienne putain oui !hurlas Kiba en bougeant lui même son bassin au rythme de son blond.

_ t'inquiète ma petite lope, j'vais tellement bien te défoncer le cul que tu va boité pour deux jour petit chat ! grognas le blond en souriant.

Kiba bavais sur le torse de son blond et gémissais, il releva brusquement la tête et poussa un énorme crie de plaisir en sentant le sexe de son blond frappé de plein fouet sa prostate.

_ eheheh j'ai trouvé ton point G princesse. Ricana le blond en continuant de marteler son bébé.

Kiba poussas encore des crie de plus en pus aigüe en bougeant lui même son bassin. Le châtain embrassa son blond a pleine bouge en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son homme. Le blond engouffras sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour jouer avec sa langue. Kiba rompis le baisé pour pousser un dernier hurlement alors qu'il jouis sur le torse de Naruto qui suivit de prêt son sentit le sperme de son blond jaillir en lui par jets successif, puis couler hors de lui pour tomber sur le sexe de son blond toujours en lui.

_ ça va mieux ? Demandas Kiba tout essoufflé.

Le blond ricana a nouveaux avant de se retirer du corps bronzé et mince de Kiba. Il se leva accompagné de son petit ami pour aller se doucher ensemble, le châtain fit une petite fellation a son blond pour le remercier de lui avoir fait l'amour. L'Inuzuka faisait toujours ça après s'être fait prendre par Naruto, qui lui, était tout a fait pour. Kiba était extrêmement douer pour sucer et le blond adorait baiser la bouche de sa femelle.

Après leurs petite douche sympathique et s'être habiller ils partirent déjeuner avant de sortir se promener. Naruto était habiller d'un débardeurs noir moulant son torse musclé et dévoilant un bout de son tatouage de démon renard poser sur le haut de sont torse a droite et descendre sur son omoplate puis sont dos. Il portait un short orange large et des converse de couleurs blanche et orange. Il portait autour de son cou un collier en argents offert par Kiba, et des lunette de soleil. Il portait aussi un sac bleue avec quelque affaire pour la plage.

Ce derniers portait des vêtement très spécial, un mini-short en jeans gris très moulant déchirer un peu partout et qui s'arrêtait après ses fesse rebondi mis en valeur, dévoilant la couleurs naturellement bronzé de ses fine cuisse imberbe, un t-shirt blanc a fleur rose et bleu légèrement transparent qui était d'une petite taille, dévoilant le bas de son ventre et son piercing au nombril. Il portais avec tout ça des chaussure de ville toute blanche. Une paire de lunette de soleil était poser sur sa tête et un collier en or offert par son blond était autour de son cou.

Le jeune couple marchaient fièrement main dans la main dans les rue bondé de monde de Konoha, ne choquant personne, étant tous habitué de voir Kiba ainsi vêtu. Ils se dirigeaient vers la plage. La ville était situé en bord de mer, ce qui attirait pas mal de touriste qui eux, était plutôt surpris de voir le jeune châtain dans ce style de vêtement plutôt... féminin avouons le.

Ce dernier sautillais un peu partout étant tout excité a aller a la plage avec son blond pour y retrouver leurs amies.

_ vite vite chéri ! Plus vite on y seras et plus vite j'irais me baigné avec Ino-chan ! S'écria Kiba en sautillant sous les yeux amusé de son blond.

_ princesse, arrête de crier sinon ce seras pour une bonne raison. Répondit le blond.

Le châtain se retournas pour faire face a sont blond pour continuer a marcher mais en reculant. Il lui sourie et sautas dans ses bras pour être porter comme une princesse.

_ me amor ! Cria Kiba en italien. Tu me fais tellement de bien quand tu me fait l'amour. Fini-t-il par dire avec un accent italien et en se câlinant tout contre son homme.

Le blond porta Kiba ainsi jusqu'à la plage, ils descendirent les marche menant a la plage situé un peu plus bas. Tout le monde fut amusé de voir le jeune couple ainsi. Certain disaient qu'ils étaient mignon, d'autre que ça faisait plaisir de voir des jeune aussi ouvert et d'autre tout simplement râlaient a cause de la beauté fulgurante des deux jeunes. Ils arrivèrent enfin a l'emplacement où se trouvait leurs amies. Kiba se dégagea des bras de son homme et couru rejoindre une fille blonde poser prêt d'un des bar de la plage légèrement bonder de monde.

_ Ino-chan ! Hurla Kiba en se jetant sue elle pour lui faire un câlin.

_ hey p'tit Kiki, te v'la enfin ! On pensais que vous ne viendriez pas ! Dit le blonde toute heureuse de voir ses amies.

_ pas ma faute, c'est Naru ! Il m'a encore ramoner le cul ce matin ! Répondit Kiba sans aucune gêne.

_ il te défonce tout les matin, c'est pas une excuse ! Répondit une personne au côté d'Ino. Il s'agissait de Sakura Haruno, la meilleures amis d'Ino.

Avec elle se trouvait Sasuke Uchiwa, le meilleur ami de Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimitchi, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Lee Rock, Neji Hyuga et Tenten. Le groupe de douze personne partirent alors du bar après s'être saluer pour se diriger vers un emplacement libre et si poser. Une fois cela fait, Naruto s'allongea tranquillement sur sa serviette. Mais il sentit un poids sur son torse, c'était Kiba qui venais de ce mètre a califourchon sur le blond en souriant.

_ qu'est ce qu'il y'a bébé ? Demanda lascivement le blond, ayant espérer gagner un peu de repos. Kiba était très hyperactifs et adorait bouger, il détestais ne rien faire. Ce qui était tout le contraire du blond, lui aimé prendre du bon temps au soleil, torse nu a ne rien faire.

_ viens avec moi te baigné mon amour, s'il te plaiiit ! Répondit le châtain sous les rire de leurs amies.

_ bébé, je suis venu ici pour te faire plaisir, mais je n'irais pas me baigné désolé, vas y avec Ino sinon ? Fini t-il par dire en posant se main derrière son crâne.

_ roooh ! Bah ce soir j'te suce pas ! Râlais Kiba en se levant sous les rire de leurs amies.

_ princesse, j'te rappel que tu peux pas résister une journée sans jouer avec ma queux. Répondit-il en souriant.

Le châtain ne répondit rien mais sourie avant de retirer son t-shirt puis son mini short, dévoilant son maillot de bain rouge. Il ouvrit le sac et y sortais un short de bain blanc avec des forme de vague rouge et rose. Ino bavais devant Kiba, elle étais fan du corps du châtain. A un tel point que Naruto s'en sentit jaloux.

_ ooh yeux, Ino ! Range les now ! Cria le blond d'une voix grave comme avertissement.

_ roooh ça va ! Les yeux c'est fait pour ça ! Et quand c'est toi qui mate d'autre minets ? Kiba te dit rien hein ! Rétorqua la blonde toute fière.

_ non mais c'est pas pareils ma Ino-chan, mon homme c'est le mâle dominant il fait ce qu'il veut moi je doit la fermer eheheh ! Ria Kiba en embrassant son blond après s'être baisser.

_galère... Vous nous faites grave remarquer là... Râlas le jeune Shikamaru en soupirant de fatigue.

_ tu a l'habitude mon Shika. Annonça Kiba en souriant. Ino ! Le dernier a l'eau est une tapette ! s'écria t-il avant de courir avec Ino en direction de la mer.

_ J'ai mieux ! Le premier arrivé a l'eau se feras baiser par Naruto ! Hurlat Ino.

Kiba dévisageas son amie avant de foncé comme une fusée en direction de la mer. Il devanças sans problème son ami qui rigolant en voyant son meilleurs ami courir.

_ sa bite m'appartient Ino ! Tu l'auras jamais ! JAMAIS ! cette bite est a moi ! A moi et a personne d'autre ! Hurla-t-il faisant se retourner la moitié des personne au alentour.

_ rooh ça va c'est bon je te le laisse ton blond. Capitula Ino en boudant et en commençant a entrer dans l'eau.

Elle rejoignit son ami qui continua a s'avancer vers la mer en hurlant quand une vague lui tombais dessus. Le blond quand a lui, prenait un bain de soleil, en short de bain, faisant baver toute les filles au alentours. Certaine n'hésitais même pas à le draguer sous les yeux amuser des autre. Mais pas Kiba, quand il vit, après une demi heure a être dans l'eau avec son amis, le blond avec une pouffe a ses côté qui essayait de lui rentrer dedans, le chatain se sentit devenir fou de rage. Il haissait ça, voir des sale putes draguer son petit copain, ça le mettais hors de ne bougeais plus et fixais avec haine la jeune fille au côté de SON homme, Ino s'approchas de lui.

_ fonce lui dedans. Dit-elle en lançant un sourire mesquin.

_ je vais la défoncer cette pute ! Hurlas Kiba, aussi rouge que ses deux tatouage posé sur des douce joues bronzé.

Le châtain sortit de l'eau en courant et fonças sur son blond qui ne l'avais pas remarquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un petit corps trempé se mettre a califourchon sur lui. Il frissonnas sous le froideurs et l'humidité du corps de son petit copain.

_ Naru ! Naru ! Je veux manger une glace viens on y va ! Hurlas Kiba en lançant un regard noir a la fille a côté de lui.

_ bébé... je dormais là... soupira le blond en posant ses main sur les fine hanche du chatain.

_ tu dormais pas, tu draguais l'autre thon a côté. Dit-il en regardant ladite ''thon'' qui se sentit offusqué par les propos du chatain.

Elle allait rétorquer mais le châtain l'en empêchas en embrassant son petit copain, ce qui l'a figeas sur place. Les amies au côté du jeune couple rirent en voyant la jeune fille partir en bourgeonnant dans son coin.

_ je suis pose que tu n'as pas envie d'une glace ? Demanda le blond en souriant.

_ non, je voulais juste que l'autre pouffe dégage. Répondit le châtain en s'allongea sur le torse muscler du blond.

Kiba posa sa tête contre le torse du blond et déssina du bout de ses doigts les abdominaux de son homme. Ce dernier passa un bras autour du cou de son compagnon et repris son bain de soleil. Ils passèrent l'après midi ainsi, a bronzé, manger une glace, se baigner et faire du volley, seul sport où Kiba voulait bien se fatiguer après le sport de chambre.

Ils se séparèrent pour rentré chez eux vers dix neuf heure. Naruto et Kiba marchait tranquillement main dans la main en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à leurs appartement. Le blond s'apprêtais a ouvrire la porte mais il sentit sa taille être saisit par deux main bronzer.

_ bébé ? Demandas le blond en regardant derrière lui.

Il ne put se retourner car son petit ami commenças a lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, zone ultra sensible chez le blond, qui le m'était très vite a la merci de Kiba. Ce dernier était encore un peu énerver par la fille qui avait draguer son blond. Kiba était très jaloux, et vraiment très possessif, ce qui avait mener a un bon nombre de dispute avec son amant, mais a chaque fois, tout se finissait au lit par des crie de jouissance de la part de Kiba.

_ naru... je veux te sucer, laisse moi mener la danse... demandas Kiba a voix basse en posant sa main droite sur l'entre jambe du blond qui commençais a gonfler.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur et acceptas. Il réussi a se reprendre quelque minute et entras dans leurs appartement. Mais sans attendre plus longtemps, Kiba embrassa son blond puis son cou, et s'agenouilla pour baisser le short et le boxer de son blond. Il en sortit le sexe a demi dresser de son homme et commença a le lécher goulument en fixant les yeux azure du blond qui soupira. Ô que Kiba était douer pour ça, sa bouche était divine, il avait un vrai don pour sucer.

_mmmh putain, princesse t'arrête pas. Gémis le blond en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami.

Kiba accentuas ses mouvement de bouche pour faire une gorges profonde a son homme qui grognas de plaisir. Dans la pièce ne résonnais que les gémissement du blond, le son des mouvement de bouche que Kiba faisait sur le sexe de son homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le blond n'en pouvais plus, il voulais baiser Kiba maintenant. Il posas ses main de chaque côté de la tête de Kiba et commenças a donner de léger coup de rein de plus en plus rapide et puissant, faisant gémir de plaisir Kiba.

Ce dernier adorais se faire baiser la bouche comme ça, il trouvais ça tellement excitant. Il enroulas ses bras autour du bassin de son homme et le forças a donner de plus fort coups de butoire.

_ putain princesse j'vais juter ! Gémis encore le blond en agrippant fortement les cheveu de son petit amis. Tu va tout avaler hein princesse ? Grognas t-il en regardant les beau yeux de son amant.

Kiba sortit le sexe de son homme et sourie a son copain.

_ j'ai toujours tout avaler de ce que tu m'offrais mon amour. Dit-il en reprenant le sexe de son blond en bouche pour le branler a toute vitesse.

Le blond n'en pouvais plus, il retiras son sexe de la bouche de Kiba et fit quelque dernier mouvement de main avant de ce lâcher sur le visage de Kiba qui avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux rivé sur ceux de son homme. l'Inuzuka avait le visage maculé du sperme de son blond, sur ses joue, son menton, sa bouche et ses lèvre qu'il léchas goulument pour y récupéré la semence qui s'y trouvait. Quelque filets de sperme qui se trouvait sur son menton tombèrent sur le sol. Le châtain se releva en souriant a son blond avant de passer ses doigts sur le sperme qui se trouvait sur son visage pour ensuite les lécher goulument en regardant son homme qui sourie face a ce beau spectacle.

Ce dernier passas ses main sur le bassin de son amant et sourie avant de lécher la joue tatouer de Kiba qui sourie en gémissant. Les deux garçons partirent se doucher ensemble en s'embrassant et en se câlinant. Après leurs petite douche le blond partit regarder la télé avec son amant quelque heure avant que ce dernier ne ce lève en s'étirant.

_ je vais préparer le diner, tu veux quoi ? Demanda kiba en posant ses main sur son short blanc.

Le châtain était habiller d'un simple short blanc, d'un débardeur noir moulant et était pied nu. Naruto lui était habiller d'un simple short orange.

_ comme tu veux princesse. Répondit-il en regardant la télé.

Le châtain ne répondit pas mais partit dans la cuisine.

_ tu veux un peu d'aide bébé ? Demanda le blond en regardant son amant.

_ mmh non ça va aller t'inquiète pas ! Dit Kiba en souriant.

Le blond ne dit rien et retournas a sa série télé. Quelque minute passèrent avant que le blond ne se souvienne de quelque chose de très important.

_ oh putain bébé j'ai oublier, ce soir y'a le match de foot ! hurlas le blond en regardant toujours la télé. Kiba, qui était dans la cuisine situé un peu plus loin. Il soupira avant de lever la tête vers le plafond en gémissant.

_ nooon, pourquoi !? Hurla Kiba de désespoir.

Il détestait le sport, et surtout le foot, il trouvais que c'était un sport de brute sans cervelle même si il devait admettre qu'il avait toujours fantasmer sur les joueur de foot. Où il se faisait baiser par l'équipe entière dans leur vestiaire avec son blond qui le regardait en souriant avant de le baiser en dernier. Il sortit de ses pensée perverses avant de commencer a préparer le diner. Une soupe de légume avec steak haché. Une fois le repas préparer, le châtain appelas son petit ami a le rejoindre sur la table.

_ on mange quoi ? Demanda le blond avant de s'asseoir sur a chaise a côté de celle de Kiba.

_ soupe de légume et steak ! Cria fièrement Kiba en montrant la poils et la casserole en main.

Le blond grimaça avant de regarder la soupe sous les yeux amusé de Kiba.

_ heu... bébé, tu sais que je déteste les légume hein ? Demanda le blond.

_ ouai mais un peu de temps en temps ça te feras pas de mal hein. Taquinas Kiba en souriant.

_ roh t'es pire qu'une mère toi. Rétorquas t-il avant de prendre son steak et de commencer a le manger en boudant.

Kiba ria légèrement avant de se servir aussi et de commencer a diner avec son blond tranquillement. Une fois le repas fini, Kiba partit faire la vaisselle tendis que le blond allas se poser sur le canapé devant le match de foot avec quelque bierre en main. le jeune châtain fini de nettoyer la dernière assiette et se retourna pour voir la tignasse blonde de son homme sur le canapé a hurler des ''il peut marquer !'' ou des ''quel empoter celui la putain !'' il soupira avant de rejoindre son blond sur le canapé, ce dernier était avachis dessus de tout son longs, empêchant Kiba de si asseoir.

_ fais moi une place s'te plait. Demanda Kiba.

_ chuute chute ! Attend attend ! hurlas le blond, les yeux rivé sur la télé.

Kiba soupira a nouveaux et maudit ce stupide tournoi de foot qui faisait fureur depuis un mois. Plus que deux mois a tenir et c'est bon se disait-il... mais... le blond était un vrai macho sans cœur quand il y avait un match a la télé.

_ oh bébé, vu que t'es debout ramène moi une bierre. Demanda le blond sans quitter des yeux sa télé ecran plat.

_ oh ! Les s'te plait c'est pas pour les chiens ! Se fâchas Kiba.

Décidément il détestait vraiment le foot. Le blond soupira avant de répondre d'un ton tout aussi agacé.

_ s'te plait bébé rapporte moi une bierre. Redemanda-t-il.

_ pfff toi quand y a ton foot t'es vraiment trop con ! Lâchas Kiba avant d'aller chercher une canette de bierre a son blond puis lui jeter dessus.

Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre pour ne pas croiser l'autre idiot qui lui servait de petit ami. C'était comme ça dès qu'il y avait un tournoi de foot, le blond devenais vraiment méchant et l'oubliais complètement. Le seul point positif qu'il y avait la dedans était que dès la fin du match, le blond venais s'excuser et a ce moment, Kiba pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait, il devenais le roi au yeux du blond qui était a ses pied. Et cette fois, il voulais quelque chose de spécial.

Il attendit patiemment que le match ce termine en regardant la télé dans sa chambre, avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Kiba regarda la télé en face du lit, ne se souciant pas du blond qui venais de s'allonger a côté de lui sur le lit.

_ trésor ? Demanda le blond avant d'enlacer Kiba par la taille.

Se dernier soupiras d'énervement avant de répondre.

_ quoi ? Dit-il sèchement.

_ je suis désolé mon ange... tu sais comment je suis quand il y a un match, et pourtant tu reste avec moi, je t'aime tellement si tu savais mon amour. Demande moi ce que tu veux, je le ferais pour me faire pardonner de ma débilité profonde qui t'énerve. Annonça Naruto en embrassant le cou de son amant.

_ il faudra plus que ça pour te faire pardonner tu sais. Répondit-il en soupirant encore.

_ dit moi, je le ferais sans hésité. Rétorquas le blond en serrant contre le corps tout frêle du châtain.

_ je veux aller a l'opéra et au théâtre, que tu m'offre un diner au chandelle une fois par mois, une sortie au cinéma, et je veux que tu m'offre des fleurs tout les jours pendant un mois, que tu me lise un poème d'amour et je veux plein de bijou ! ! Et je veux que tu me fasse l'amour de toute tes force le plus souvent possible a commencer par maintenant ! hurlas Kiba en se retournant et en embrassant son blond.

Se dernier était un peu surpris a cette demande, d'habitude, Kiba demandais un journée romantique ou être combler de cadeau mais là il demande beaucoup plus. Et ça allais lui couter cher, très cher, même si Naruto était riche et qu'il n'avais pas trop a ce soucier d'achats, là, le châtain demandait beaucoup.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais ce mit a califourchon sur son amant en l'embrassant tendrement avant de retirer leurs vêtement. Le blond embrassas la fine peau du cou du châtain en soupirant et en parlant.

_ d'accord mon ange, je vais t'offrir tout ça, de beau bouquet de fleurs tout les jours, des bijoux magnifique, de belle sortie en amoureux dans des restaurant chic et au cinéma pour regarder les film de ton choix, je te ferais l'amour tellement de fois mon ange, tout ce que tu désire tu l'auras. Je suis ton esclave, a toi et rien qu'a toi, je t'appartient trésor, tu met indispensable, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, respirer, sans toi je suis mort mon ange. Murmura le blond en continuant de lécher le cou de son bien aimé.

Se dernier était vraiment toucher par le récit du blond, c'était tellement adorable, lui qui pourtant, refuse délibérément d'être trop démonstratif avec ses sentiment. Le châtain ne répondit plus rien et forças son blond a l'embrasser alors qu'il sentit le sexe de son homme le pénétrer et le posséder a nouveaux. Naruto avait fait l'amour a Kiba toute la nuit, le possédant de toute ses force, lui grognant des phrase comme des ''je suis a toi'', ''tu est toute ma vie'' ou des ''je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit trésor''. Ils s'étaient tout les deux endormi vers cinq heure du matin. Kiba dans les bras du blond, enlacer très fort, comme pour empêcher son petit ami de se sauver. Ce que Kiba ne savait pas, c'est que son amant était vraiment vraiment fou amoureux de lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et pour le lui prouver, le blond comptait exécuter tout les désirs de son homme, tout ses rêves, même les plus fous.


End file.
